


League of Memoirs

by NaraEragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Trolling, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a short story of each couple.<br/>BL and GL only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cider is Nǚ Dì

You know what on earth can cause you angry enough to spit blood and want to die immediately?

It's not because you suddenly become the thing you most hate. Also not because the woman in your dream ship you with another man. Or definitely not because when you find the truth behind your horrible past.

But all of sudden a goddess appears and tells you that the world you are living in and all purposes you desire are just a game.

And since then you realise the rival part or everything you have been through your whole life are a joke someone have created, and they aren't your fault.

So in the end, I'm dumbfounded when I find out I have lust toward that alien mantis...

 

"Hahaha~ Who care if this is a game or not! Finally I can date Rek'Sai properly!!!!!!!!!!!" Nidalee howls with excitement.

"..." And him? Well, he has no choice but follow the fate then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just for fun :))

"You can't go!" Nidalee plunges at Rek'Sai and holds her waist tight "I won't let you!"

"Listen Nid... You have to let me go..." Says Rek'Sai with blank expression.

"You are not going anywhere! How can I find you if you lost?? Don't you promise to be with me forever?? What if you won't come back???"

"Let me go..."

"I won't! Not even a moment! You will not leave me!!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Damn it Nidalee!!! Rek'Sai is just summoned to go for a match!! You are making us late for the battle!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here, Zed."

"Is it okay if we....do this right now?"

"It'll be fine. I'm here with you."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

 

Few seconds later...

 

"Yes.....there....."

"Ah~ don't push....."

"Deeper......um....."

"Feel good?"

"Yesss~~"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Damn it you two!! Can't you just do it like normal people????" Says an angry Akali as she throws bunch of books at two ninja who is cleaning the other's ears.

"Please have sympathy, Akali. We are just bored." Shen continues his work.

"Then do it somewhere else!! My eyes are bleeding while seeing you two flirt in front of me!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Thresh, is it true that you have married uncle Hecarim?" Tristana asks while blinking.

"W-What are you saying???? Where did even you hear that??? Who will ever want to marry that centaur...." As he finishes his words, he feels cold aura behind him. Thresh turns back to see a displease Hecarim squints his eyes while looking at him.

"Erm...Nǚ Dì gave me in marriage....."

 

Hecarim comes close to him and whispers in his ears.

 

"I won't let you get out of bed tonight."

_'Aaaaaaaa someone save me pleaseeeeeeeee Ọ A Ọ'_


	5. Chapter 5

Nǚ Dì softly ordered a group of champions came to an ancient tomb and took her a vigorous sword, because the aura around the tomb abolished her presence so she couldn't go herself. 

Of course she would pay them enough. She was a fair trader after all.

When they found the sword, it was unexpected easy, so they decided to stay and discovered the tomb a little bit. When they reached the owner of the tomb's room, they opened the coffin, suddenly the corpse inside bursted up.

Unintentional kissed a humanoid Kha'Zix on the lips.

The whole tomb fell silent. Then......

 

"Rengar, stop!!!! That's a vigorous sword!!! Not a chopping-knife!!!!!!!"

"For god's sake leave it!!! It's already corrupted!!!!!"

"Calm down you idiot!!!! Watch out for traps!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Malzahar and Kassadin had an argument, Kassadin left the Void, returned to his hide-out. When Malzahar arrived to make it up with him just to find out the man's ignorance.

 

 

 

"Forget it. I soon know we wouldn't end up well, it's better if we break up now. I'll return to Talon, he'd promised never hurt me and respect me. So be it, goodbye."

 

 

 

He was about to turn around to leave, the door squeakily opened.

 

 

 

"Kass! You're here..... Wait, where are you going???"

 

"Kill Talon."

 

"Kassadin, stop! I'm just kidding! Today is April's Fool!!!"

 

 

 

\---

Nǚ Dì: Malz is playing fool again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aiye~ And who~~~ And who can't sleep in the night~ Aiyooooo lalalalalaaaaa~ I'm playing drum and dancing~~~ Uhhhhhhhh~~" Syndra both sings loudly and controls the balls hit violently to wall on two side, then flies around to avoid shurikens from Zed's room along with his scream.

 

"SYNDRA!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE EARLY MORNING!!!"

 

 

 

The sorcerer puts her hand on the hip and screams back "You both asshole made too much noises and won't let me sleep last night, then don't hope I would let you sleep peacefully now!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yi, what is your ideal person for marrage?"

 

 

 

The master of Wuju sneakily stares at Yasuo sits on the other side, answers shyly.

 

 

 

"Average body build, not too fat or too thin, not showing off, must know how to play flute, ah, and good abilities too." (fighting skills ;))

 

 

 

Irelia claps her hands together "Just about time I know a girl who fits your type! To be honest, it's hurt seeing you single and lonely, alright then , I'll help you..... Hey....Yasuo.... Why the hell you pull out your sword???"


	9. Chapter 9

Recently, the weather changes so sudden between hot and cold, amount of people get sick increase. Even sinewy body such as voidcreatures are also effected, Rek'Sai starts coughing.

 

 

 

"Kiss on the lips can spread the sickness."

 

 

 

Nǚ Dì says, on other side Nidalee blushes hard.


	10. Chapter 10

In Shen and Zed's wedding, Syndra is the bridesmaid, Akali is the groomsman. When ceremony is finished, Irelia invites both of them come up and give them best wishes. Syndra takes the microphone before Akali can reach it and says.

 

 

 

"Best wishes for bridesmaid and groomsman, happy forever after."

 

 

 

The assembly hall goes chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

Yasuo: "Tonight, six time."

 

Yi: "Be gentle~"

 

 

 

Shen: "Tonight, six time."

 

Zed: "I want on top."

 

 

 

Hecarim: "Tonight, six time."

 

Thresh: "I know I'm wrong!"

 

 

 

Kassadin: "Tonight, six time."

 

Malzahar: "Yes."

 

 

 

Rek'Sai: "Tonight, six time."

 

Nidalee: "If you insist~"

 

 

 

Syndra: "Tonight, six time."

 

Akali: "Be mercy!"

 

 

 

Cho'Gath: "Tonight, six time."

 

Vel'Koz: "Fine."

 

 

 

Elise: "Tonight, six time."

 

Zyra: "Okay~"

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Rengar: "Tonight..."

 

Kha'Zix: "Fuck off."


	12. Chapter 12

Elise comes and visits Thresh's house, only to find him lays dead on the sofa. "Thresh, what kind of man are you just laying there lazily and do nothing?" Asked Elise.

 

 

"Damn it, Elise! Don't be so bullshit if you don't know what'd happened!" Shrieked Thresh "It's all Kha'Zix's fault..." His hand comes to caress his hip.

 

"Ah?!" Elise holds her mouth while gasping "You and Kha'Zix have a thing? You two cheated?"

 

 

Hecarim suddenly peeks out from the inside, stares at Thresh with a 'explain now' look.

 

 

"It's not! It's a day when we met, he told me Rengar can _do_ nine times a night, so Hecarim...got pissing off, and _do_ me a whole day..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Malzahar, do you know there was a man refused my love for him, then he die?" A quite lovely girl holds Malzahar's long scarf and says, making him confused.

 

"So?"

 

 

 

The girl smiles "You dummy. I like you."

 

 

 

Malzahar frozes.

 

 

 

Until Kassadin decides to appear beside him, pulls the prophet into his lap, his cold feature at the girl "So do you know there was a girl trying to court Malz, in the end she never finds her head?"


	14. Chapter 14

They stop by a hotel on their way for a mission from Nǚ Dì, Syndra curiously stares at Rhaast's bare back full of bandages "Hey, Rha, last night you still looked very healthy as I remember, so why both your back and chest are all bandaged now?" She asks, "There are also blood dripping out..." Akali adds.

 

 

Immediately Kayn blushes.

 

 

Shen, Akali "........."

 

 

"I accidently walked in while....he was bathing last night.... Then he asked me if....I could help him clean the back....his body is just so nice...."

 

 

Both Zed and Syndra gasp horrified, they face paled.... Oh my pupil/nephew's virginity! And weapons ready to risk with Rhaast for taking Kayn's innocent.

 

 

Kayn continues talking, full of shyness "I'm too aroused so I took the grindstone instead of bath towel and used it to scrape his back...."


End file.
